Réminiscence
by Mlle.Emma
Summary: Bones qui sombre lentement mais sûrement. Booth qui retrouve la mémoire seulement au bout de six mois.


**NdA:** Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un nouveau One-shot, encore sur l'épisode final de la saison 4. Apparement il m'inspire. Désolée si je n'avance pas sur ma fanfic "Toutes ces choses sur lesquelles on peut compter" mais je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration. Ce qui est très dérangeant. Bref. J'espère que ce One-shot vous plaira. Encore merci au peu de reviewers qui ont commenté mon autre one-shot sur le 4x26 "Qui était-elle?" c'était très gentil. J'ai écrit celui-ci sur un coup de tête. Peut-êtyre que vous ne le trouverez pas ressemblant avec la série Bones. En tout cas faites moi part de vos avis! Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Bones ne m'appartient pas. =(

**Réminiscence**

**Coldplay - Swallowed in the sea.**

Seule. Elle était seule. Comme depuis plusieurs mois. Six pour être précis. Six longs mois. Il avait menti. Il était parti. Elle était encore seule. Désespérément seule. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il avait fait comme les autres. Tout le monde partait. Et elle avait bien compris qu'un jour ou l'autre lui aussi ferait comme tous les autres. Il la quitterait. Et il l'avait fait. Il y a six mois. Elle était seule. Depuis le jour où il l'avait abandonnée. Ce jour où il avait tout oublier. D'elle. D'eux. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi « Qui êtes-vous ? » ? Ce jour-là elle était sortie de sa vie. Disparue de la circulation.

Seule dans ce grand lit froid. Dans cette chambre noire. Comme depuis six mois, elle ne faisait plus d'heures supplémentaires au Jeffersonian. A quoi bon ? Pour contenter qui ? Il n'y avait plus personne pour lui reprocher de passer sa nuit à travailler. Personne pour le forcer à se nourrir, à prendre soin d'elle, personne avec qui prendre un café au Dinner. Alors oui, cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, il n'y avait personne avec elle dans son lit. Elle ne voulait personne. Elle n'avait besoin de personne. La solitude avait quelque chose de rassurant. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

That's the burden. Son propre fardeau. La souffrance. Le vide. L'oubli.

Elle n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ca se confirmait à présent. Quelle femme supporterait que la personne qu'elle niait aimer l'oublie ? Elle. Quelle femme ferait comme si ça n'avait aucune importance ? Quelle femme ne pleurerait pas, ne s'effondrerait pas, continuerait comme avant, ne montrerait rien, aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Le vide. Le néant. Quelle femme continuerait à mener sa barque comme elle l'entendait, en changeant seulement deux ou trois de ses habitudes ? Elle. Elle. Elle et encore elle.

Elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Et c'était déroutant. Son entourage ne disait rien. Pourtant ceux qui la connaissaient bien, comme Angela Monténégro voyait qu'elle sombrait. Elle sombrait lentement mais sûrement. C'était effrayant. Effrayant car elle ne disait rien. Pour elle tout allait bien. Booth l'avait oubliée ? Tant pis. C'était des choses qui arrivaient. De toute façon, comme elle le disait si bien, s'il l'avait oubliée c'est qu'elle n'occupait pas une place assez importante dans sa mémoire. Mais ça n'était pas grave. Ca ne lui faisait rien…

Elle se retourna une énième fois dans ses draps. En réalité, ça ne lui faisait pas rien. L'oubli la faisait se consumer à petit feu. Dans quelques années il ne resterait plus rien d'elle… Ni enfant, ni ami. Peut-être Angela ou Hodgins ? Camille à la rigueur. Mais pour le reste du monde, son existence resterait résumé sur la quatrième de couverture d'un de ses romans. Elle n'existerait qu'à travers un bout de carton coincé entre un dictionnaire de français et un atlas de géographie. Au final, elle serait oubliée. Tout comme lui l'avait oubliée.

C'était son fardeau. La souffrance. La tristesse. L'oubli. Le néant. L'inexistence.

Temperance Brennan enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Les chiffres lumineux du réveil l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle hésita à allumer la lumière de sa lampe de chevet et à appeler Angela. Elle avait besoin de parler et Angela était sa meilleure amie. Angela la comprenait. Et elle le savait, Angela voyait parfaitement ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais son amie était assez respectueuse pour déplorer son comportement en silence.

Mais comment lui dire que comme chaque nuit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Que son esprit rejouait sans cesse cette scène. Ce jour, où horrifiée elle avait été confrontée à l'inimaginable. Ce jour, où la douche avait été froide.

Comment lui faire ressentir sa souffrance. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, parce que personne n'était à sa place. Personne n'avait a endurer ses tourments chaque matin, quand elle voyait cet agent du FBI qui avait l'apparence de Booth mais qui n'était pas lui. Cet agent qui chaque matin l'appelait Docteur Brennan. Ou était passée Bones ? Il fallait qu'on la retrouve. Où s'était-elle enfuit ? Il fallait que Booth la retrouve, au fond de sa mémoire. Il le fallait, car sinon elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus continuer bien longtemps à voir cet homme, à faire abstraction de son ressenti, de sa haine naissante. Elle devait faire semblant, d'être de bonne humeur, d'être coopérative, d'être un tant soit peu sociable. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant il le fallait. Mais Angela ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Personne ne le pouvait. Elle était seule. Seule face à elle-même. C'était effrayant.

That's the burden. Elle avait démarré seule dans la vie. Et elle finirait seule. C'était son fardeau.

Pourtant, les jours s'étaient succédés et le temps avait fait son œuvre. Elle ne cherchait plus à fuir, à nier… Elle allait désormais de l'avant, avec la sensation permanente d'être passée à côté de quelque chose d'important. Avec le sentiment, que le temps l'avait pris de court. Elle aurait pu réagir plus vite. Elle aurait du. Comprendre que leur intéraction n'était pas une simple amitié, mais beaucoup plus au contraire. Mais elle était Brennan. Et lui Booth. Et c'était dans leur caractère. Apprendre à se connaître. Se rapprocher. Se tourner autour. Jouer au chat et à la souris. Encore et toujours. Comprendre la signification du jeu. Prendre peur. Fuir.

Et tout recommencer.

Elle aurait du voir ça plutôt. Elle aurait du. A présent c'était trop tard.

Cette femme. Rousse. Grande. Belle. Rayonnante, comme dans son étrange rêve. Il semblait la connaître. Et il savait qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour elle. Il eut alors une vague de réminiscence… Il allait se rendormir quand il eut l'impression que le voile qui obstruait ses pensées se dissipa.

Prise de conscience rapide. Il se redressa dans son lit, ouvrit grand les yeux. Enfin, c'était là. C'était revenu. Il se souvenait. De tout. Da sa famille. Parker. De son travail. Son enfance. D'elle. Bones. Elle.

Il devait le lui dire. Il ne voulait plus la faire souffrir. Il ne voulait plus voir son regard blessé. Elle était perdue sans lui. Mais il le serait encore plus qu'elle s'il ne lui disait pas sur le champ.

Rapide coup d'œil au réveil. 4h56.

You love someone…

Ce soir, elle avait eu l'air si triste. Elle avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rougis quand il l'avait quitté après la fin de l'enquête. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé un mot en dehors du strict minimum. Elle avait semblé ailleurs. Et quand il lui avait dit bonsoir et qu'elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, il avait pu y lire toute la souffrance, la haine et la tristesse qui l'habitait. Ca n'avait duré qu'une petite seconde. Mais ça avait été suffisant. Ca avait été la première fois depuis l'opération. Il en avait été ébranlé. La seconde d'après, elle lui avait répondu sur un ton neutre et il avait tourné les talons.

Elle souffrait. Il était fautif. Sa haine, ça avait été le déclic. Tout était revenu grâce à cela.

… You open yourself up to suffering, that's the sad truth.

Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu dois te préparer à souffrir. Mais tu ne dois pas faire souffrir. Pas quand tu peux l'éviter. _That's the burden_. Souffrir. Bones. A chaque minute passée dans ce lit, il ressentait le manque d'elle. Il avait été injuste ces derniers mois. Mais ça avait été contre son gré. Et à présent qu'il pouvait tout réparer…

Juste au moment où elle semblait trouver le sommeil. Juste au moment où son esprit semblait assez épuisé pour enfin sombrer, son téléphone portable sonna. Elle le gardait toujours à son chevet, au cas où comme elle l'avait dit à Angela.

Foutu téléphone.

Elle daigna allumer la lumière et regarda l'identifiant. _Booth_. Lui. L'appeler à cette heure. Hésitation. Elle s'était habituée à ce qu'il ne la reconnaisse plus. Elle s'était habituée au « Dr Brennan » désormais rituel. Plus de Bones. Bones avait sombré dans l'oubli en même temps que le véritable Booth. Elle avait appris à faire avec. Alors, cette fois-ci, le fait qu'il l'appelle en pleine nuit, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis six mois… Elle restait perplexe. A la fois curieuse mais angoissée aussi par ce qu'il pourrait lui révéler.

Elle se reprit. Vaines illusions. Il ne lui annoncerait rien d'intéressant. Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était même pas elle qu'il voulait appeler. Erreur sur la personne.

Maybe they'll break your heart...

Il lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle s'était toujours défendue d'aimer. Elle le savait pour en avoir fait l'expérience. Aimer était mal. Aimer ne menait à rien de bon. Aimer faisait souffrir. Elle ne tomberait plus jamais dans le piège.

Sans regrets. Sans remords. Elle ne répondit pas.

... Maybe you'll break their heart.

Elle se recala sur les oreillers et éteignit la lumière. Il était temps de dormir. Le lendemain elle authentifierait les restes d'un guerrier de l'âge de pierre. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Qu'elle oublie tout. That 's her burden.

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle l'avait délibérément ignoré. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il avait vu la fenêtre de sa chambre s'éclairer quand il l'avait appelée. Et il l'avait vu s'éteindre quelques secondes plus tard. Il était là. Devant son immeuble, dans sa voiture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il fallait régler ce malentendu. Se réjouir. Pleurer. Rire. Ou se prendre une gifle. Même une gifle valait mieux que le silence.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Un bruit. Quelqu'un sonnait chez elle. Quel était le con qui enmerdait les gens en pleine nuit ? Si Angela avait eu un problème, elle aurait d'abord appelé. Pareil pour Camille si il y avait eu une nouvelle affaire.

Elle se leva finalement en maugréant. La personne derrière la porte s'acharnait sur la sonnette. Elle enfila un pull pour ne pas paraître dans sa seule nuisette et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne regarda pas par l'œilleton. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle ouvrit directement la porte et se figea sur place.

Si auparavant il y avait une petite chance de trouver une esquisse de sourire sur son visage, maintenant, il était certain qu'il y en avait plus. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir. Pourtant elle aurait du. Elle ne voulait pas de lui chez elle. Alors elle referma la porte. Malheureusement il fut plus rapide qu'elle et bloqua la porte avec son pied. Elle allait répliquer, d'un ton très froid quelque chose de très déplaisant quand il lui parla.

En fait il ne prononça qu'un mot. Un seul et unique mot.

« Bones. »

Elle crut que son cœur allait arrêter de battre et que ses jambes allaient la lâcher. Elle recula dans l'entrée, le regard effrayé… Elle ouvrit grand la bouche. Il lui fallait de l'air. Beaucoup d'air. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné. Que se passait-il ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ou bien rêvait-elle ? Oui c'était plus probable qu'elle rêve…

Pourtant il était toujours là. Il ne souriait pas non plus. Il la regardait juste fixement. A un moment, mais ça elle ne saurait plus le dire, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Quand elle lui tourna le dos, il vint se placer derrière elle. Il ne la toucha pas. Il ne lui parla pas. Il resta juste là, à contempler la nuque, ses épaules qui étaient secouées de sanglots. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer, la brusquer. Elle était sous le choc.

Les secondes s'allongèrent en minutes… Peut-être en heures. Mais personne n'avait la notion du temps. Quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face, il vit quelque chose de nouveau en elle. Une étincelle dans son regard. De la joie ? De même qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. Elle semblait si fragile. Ce n'était pas sa Bones courageuse et forte. Hautaine parfois. Il avait un animal blessé et apeuré face à lui. A cet instant il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer fort contre lui, de lui embrasser le front, de lui caresser les cheveux, de la coucher contre lui… Il ne fit rien cependant.

Le silence avait quelque chose d'oppressant.

- Redis-le, demanda-t-elle simplement

C'est ce qu'il fit, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bones.

- Encore. S'il te plait encore…

- Bones… Bones…

Bones. Bones était revenue. Elle était revenue de sa fugue. Booth s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Il scandait toujours son surnom, mais moins fort et d'une manière plus intime. Bones. Ca sonnait si doux à l'oreille. C'était si agréable à entendre. Presque irréel. Bones. Il n'arrêtait pas, avançant toujours doucement mais sûrement. Ses yeux bruns la fixaient étrangement… Comme avant. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait offert Jasper et le Schtroumf à lunettes. Tendrement. Il allait la toucher. Il était trop prêt. Beaucoup trop prêt. Il allait la prendre dans ses bras. Non, non. Elle ne supporterait pas cela. Elle ne pourrait pas.

Alors dans un mouvement brusque, elle se recula, faillit se prendre les pieds dans le tapis mais se rattrapa de justesse et s'enfuit à la salle de bain. Booth resta planté dans l'entrée. Stupéfait.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Brennan était adossée à la porte. Le miroir lui renvoya un pâle reflet d'elle-même. Tout ça n'était pas réel. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Pourquoi maintenant au bout de six mois. Pourquoi pas avant ? Elle ne l'avait pas laissé la toucher tout simplement parce qu'elle avait peur de rêver. Peur de le voir disparaître au moindre mouvement. Et si cela se produisait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Jamais.

On toqua doucement à la porte. Booth. Elle s'écarta et s'adossa au lavabo. Résignée elle le laissa entrer. S'il avait réellement retrouver la mémoire, elle serait bien bête de laisser sa chance passer encore une fois. S'il avait réellement retrouvé la mémoire, alors elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Elle n'aurait juste qu'à occulter six mois de sa vie.

Il entra. Et elle essaya de retenir avec peine ses larmes.

Booth avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il ait cette putain de tumeur au cerveau, qu'il perde la mémoire… Pourquoi avait-il fallut que tout ça arrive. Surtout à un moment pareil de sa vie. Il était inquiet. Vraiment inquiet. Et coupable.

- Bones, je suis… désolé…

- Booth, murmura-t-elle. C'est vraiment vous ?

Il haïssait la distance qui les séparait.

- Oui… Il n'était pas sûr de lui. Je suis désolé Bones… Pour tout… Pour…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ladite Bones s'était jetée dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle tremblait contre lui mais il sentait une certaine réserve de sa part. Comme si elle voulait garder un peu de distance pour se protéger en cas de nouveau choc. Putain de carapace ! Il la tint fermement par la taille, l'attirant le plus qu'il le pouvait contre lui. D'une main il lui redressa le menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. C'était flagrant. Elle refusait de se laisser aller à pleurer. Elle voulait rester digne et forte… Elle ne voulait pas se montrer si faible devant lui. Booth secoua la tête.

- Pleurez Bones. Pleurez. Laissez vous aller. Je ne vais pas vous juger. Pleurez. C'est humain de faire ça. Ne vous contenez pas. Libérez vous au contraire.

- Non Booth… Non je…

Elle tremblait tellement. Mais pas de froid. Ni de peur. C'était juste la pression qui retombait. Le contrecoup. Elle n'arrivait même pas à aligner correctement deux mots sans bégayer, sans renifler, sans avoir envie de pleurer.

- Bones… Laissez-vous aller. Criez moi dessus, frappez moi. Giflez moi si vous le voulez… Mais par pitié faites quelque chose. Ne restez pas comme ça à tout garder pour vous. Vous me rendez fou.

Il soupira. Et elle se mit à pleurer vraiment cette fois. Elle déversait tout son saoul. Elle avait de nouveau niché sa tête dans le creux de son omoplate et trempait la chemise de son partenaire. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que pleurer puisse faire le plus grand bien. Pourtant c'était le cas à présent. Pleurer la soulageait. Elle se sentait épuisée.

Quand elle eut fini. Elle plongea son regard gris dans celui chocolat de son partenaire. Il avait l'air grave. Comme un enfant qui doit se faire pardonner une faute. Elle eut subitement envie de goûter ses lèvres juste à portée de main. De sentir sa langue chaude contre la sienne. De laisser ses doigts fourrager ses cheveux, de caresser son visage, sa peau…Elle eut envie qu'il lui fasse tout oublier, jusqu'à son propre nom s'il le souhaitait… Elle eut envie qu'il lui prouve que son Booth était bien revenu, avec toute sa tête.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui.

- Booth. Prouvez-le. Prouvez-le que vous vous souvenez de tout. Ca semble si insensé pour moi. Je vous revois encore dans ce lit d'hôpital avec votre bandage… Je vous ai attendu quatre jours Booth. Quatre jours. Et vous revenez seulement maintenant, après six mois.

Sa seule réponse fut de lui embrasser le front. A ce contact elle frémit et ses jambes cédèrent. S'il ne l'avait pas retenue, elle se serait effondrée par terre. Brennan perdait le contrôle. Son corps ne répondait plus. Elle était si faible… Elle accusait le coup. Six mois d'espoirs vains. Six mois de désillusion. Et en quelques secondes, son corps l'abandonnait après six mois d'efforts.

Elle s'excusa rapidement de sa faiblesse et lui reposa la question.

- Booth. Prouvez-le.

- Allons ailleurs alors.

Il sortirent tous les deux de la salle de bain. L'agent du FBI faisait attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas à nouveau. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le canapé du séjour, chacun à un bout et Brennan enveloppée dans une couverture. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent. Pas seulement sur l'inespéré retour de mémoire de Booth, mais surtout sur ce qui c'était passé avant. Sur le pourquoi il avait eu des hallucinations. Sur la demande de Brennan d'avoir un enfant avec lui. Sur le fait qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui donner son sperme sans rien en retour après. Il voulait un enfant avec Brennan, mais il voulait en être le père pas seulement biologique mais juridique. Il voulait l'élever comme il le faisait avec Parker. Il était un bon père.

Il se cala dans le canapé et commença son récit.

- Je me rappelle de tout. C'est comme si le voile qui obstruait ma mémoire s'était dissipé. Je me suis réveillé et je me souvenais de tout. De vous, de mon enfance, ma famille, mon travail, mes passions… Je me souviens de tout. Comme du fait que vous avez tirer sur un homme…

- C'était de la légitime défense, s'insurgea-t-elle. Il allait détruire des preuves importantes pour l'affaire.

Il sourit face à sa réaction.

- J'ai arrêté votre père. Mais j'éprouve beaucoup de respect pour lui, car c'est votre père. Je sais qu'il vous a dit quand vous l'avez retrouvé et qu'il vous a menotté à un banc que vous deviez vous accrochez aux personnes en qui vous aviez confiance. Je me rappelle de ce jour où vous avez identifiez les restes de votre mère…

A ces mots, Temperance eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce jour où le visage de sa mère était apparu dans l'Angelator. Ca avait été l'enfer sur terre. Mais Booth avait été là. Il l'avait soutenue, réconfortée…

- Je me souviens exactement ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'Hodgins et vous avez été enterré par le fossoyeur. L'angoisse de ne pas arriver à temps, de ne pas savoir où vous étiez… Bones. Je me souviens de chaque moment que j'ai passé avec vous. De Tony et Roxy à Las Vegas, Wanda et Buck… De notre baiser à Noël, de votre chagrin quand Zack a été interné… Vous m'avez sauvé la vie plusieurs fois… Et j'ai trop souvent mis la votre en danger.

- Vous m'avez aussi sauvé la vie Booth. Quand Pam a voulu m'abattre au karaoké. Vous étiez là. Vous avez pris la balle pour moi. Quand Kenton m'a enlevée, quand mon frigo a explosé, vous êtes sorti de l'hôpital blessé et vous m'avez sauvée. Vous m'avez sauvée aussi de moi-même.

A ces mots, il haussa les sourcil, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas bien. Alors elle persista dans son explication.

- Sans vous, je serai encore dans mon bureau, ou devant une table d'autopsie. Et je ne serai jamais sortie pour… voir le monde.

Tous les deux se turent. Que restait-il à dire maintenant que tout était dit. Il se souvenait et elle le croyait à présent. En fait, dès l'instant où il l'avait appelée Bones, elle avait compris, mais elle avait eu besoin d'être rassurée.

Elle enleva la couverture et se leva. Booth la suivit du regard.

- Café ? le questionna-t-elle.

- Volontiers.

Elle s'enfuit à la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors vous me croyez maintenant Bones ?

- Oui… Elle restait distante. Et incroyablement méfiante.

Il s'éclaircit la voix. Il était plein de remords.

- Bones… Il hésitait. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Pour ce que vous avez enduré. Je vous ai fait souffrir…

- Ca va Booth ! Ca va…

- Non ça ne va pas. Au contraire. Vous vous cachez derrière un visage impassible et un comportement distant. Au contraire ça ne va pas du tout. Ouvrez vous à moi Temperance… Parlez moi. Dites moi ce que vous avez ressenti. Je dois savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir. Temperance…

Il n'utilisait que très rarement son prénom et dans tous le cas, ça concernait des sujets sérieux… Qu'elle préférait éviter. Elle venait de le retrouver… Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ca signifiait pour elle rouvrir la blessure, retrouver la souffrance, la haine.. Or elle voulait oublier tout cela.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Bon dieu Temperance ! Vous n'êtes plus une gamine ! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme telle ! dit-il en haussant un peu le ton.

- Vous voulez que je vous raconte ? Très bien. Alors qu'est-ce que vous diriez de savoir que le pauvre docteur Brennan est resté à votre chevet quatre jours. Je suis restée quatre jours Booth. Quatre jours à ne pas savoir quand vous vous réveillerez. A avoir eu peur quand on nous a dit que vous aviez mal réagit à l'anesthésie. Je suis restée et je me suis demandée si je ne vous avais pas amenée trop tard à l'hôpital. JE ME SUIS CULPABILISEE EN ME DISANT QUE J'AURAIS DU VOIR PLUS TOT QUE VOUS N'ALLIEZ PAS BIEN. MAIS JE N'AI RIEN VU. RIEN DU TOUT. JE NE COMPRENDS PAS LES GENS. JE NE LES CONNAIS PAS. JE NE FAIS JAMAIS CE QU'IL FAUT POUR EUX !

A présent elle hurlait. Elle déversait toute sa rage, sa frustration, sa peine, sa haine. Elle déversait tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce qu'elle avait amassé et caché en six mois. Elle explosait. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus.

- Je vous ai attendue quatre jours Booth. Quatre longues, très longues journées et vous n'êtes jamais venu. A la place je n'ai eu droit qu'à un « Qui êtes-vous ? »… Vous croyiez que c'était juste de votre part de me faire ça ? J'étais si soulagée de vous voir réveillé. Et vous parliez… Vous aviez fait un rêve et je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas réel. Et vous ne m'avez pas reconnu. Que pensez vous que j'ai ressenti Booth ? Dites-le moi ? Que pensez-vous de moi ? Que je suis une sans-cœur ? Une inadaptée sociale ? Tout juste bonne à mettre au placard quand on en a plus besoin ?, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

- Bones… Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Vous êtes tout sauf une sans-cœur. La preuve en est que vous vous confiez à moi maintenant. Vous me confiez tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur et je ne saurais pas vous dire ce que vous avez ressenti. Racontez-moi.

Ses yeux brillaient, et elle serrait si fort ses poings que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle reprit son souffle et ses esprits. Ca lui faisait du bien d'avoir une oreille attentive qui ne la jugeait pas.

- J'étais effrayée et horrifiée. J'ai d'abord cru que vous me faisiez marcher. Mais c'était réel. Alors j'ai eu peur. Mais je suis restée. Je suis restée parce que c'est ce que vous auriez fait pour moi. Ca a été dur. Booth… J'avais pensé à tout, mais pas à cela.

Lui décrire sa souffrance. C'est ce qu'elle aurait du faire, mais elle ne le put pas. Ca aurait été lui avouer beaucoup à propos d'elle, et ça, non elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle se sentait déjà nue devant lui. Elle venait de crier, mais tout son être contenait encore de la rage, de la haine, du reproche envers lui… Si elle lui disait qu'il lui avait tellement manqué… Il comprendrait que…

Booth posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce qu'elle lui crachait au visage, il le méritait. Il l'encouragea à poursuivre, même si c'était difficile pour lui à entendre. Il l'avait abandonnée. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Elle lui en voulait.

- Booth… Ca a fait si mal… Pourquoi ? Vous avez menti, vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse. Vous m'avez lâchement abandonnée. Quatre jours Booth. Je suis restée quatre jours auprès de vous, du matin jusqu'au soir, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière me mette à la porte chaque soir. Angela, Hodgins, Cam… Tout le monde s'est fait du souci pour vous… Ils ont eu peur. Nous avons eu peur, corrigea-t-elle. Mais Booth… Vous m'avez abandonnée. Même si ce n'était pas de votre faute, je l'ai ressenti comme tel. Comme une trahison de votre part.

Son partenaire se rapprocha d'elle et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Quiconque les aurait vu ainsi aurait cru à un couple se réconfortant. Pourtant ils n'en étaient pas un… Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il l'avait fait souffrir. Mais elle était dans ses bras. Ca le rassurait de savoir que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, comme la profonde amitié qui les liait. Le fait qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir vraiment. Ils étaient partenaires. Forcément ça créait des liens. Il dut s'avouer qu'il pourrait rester des heures dans cette position, avec Bones qu'il avait mise sur ses genoux. En temps normal, il n'aurait osé pareil égarement, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Ce qui le réjouit.

Cette femme avait son cœur. Entièrement et irrévocablement. Et par quelques simples mots elle pourrait le briser.

Elle était bien dans ses bras. Accueillant. Chaleureux. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle eut peur qu'il le sente. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Dans sa confidence, elle avait occulté un passage important. Les quatre jours. Elle avait écrit. Beaucoup écrit. Elle avait imaginé la viue de deux personnes. Leur vie de couple. Alors bien sûr, il avait été question d'un meurtre dans les toilettes de leur discothèque, mais Temperance Brennan était écrivain à succès de romans policiers, donc un meurtre était nécessaire à l'histoire. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Parce qu'elle avait compris, ce qui avait été pénible à admettre au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le récit. Cette histoire parlait d'eux. Booth et elle. De leur vie à deux. Si Booth et elle ne travaillaient pas ensemble, dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient été un couple. Elle avait écrit noir sur blanc qu'elle était heureuse. Enfin heureuse. Pleinement heureuse. Booth était son mari et il l'aimait. De même qu'elle aimait son mari, plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et dans son histoire elle était enceinte. Elle attendait un enfant. Inconsciemment, ses désirs de maternité avaient de grandes conséquences. Et elle avait compris alors, seulement le quatrième jour. Son histoire n'était pas anodine. Ni même le fait qu'elle l'ait murmurée au fur et à mesure à son partenaire dans le coma. Angela lui avait dit que les personnes comateuses peuvent entendre ce qu'on leur dit. Alors elle s'était confiée à lui, par l'intermédiaire de son histoire. Ils étaient plus que partenaires. En tout cas pour elle, ils étaient beaucoup plus. Elle l'aimait. Avec ou sans explication hormonale rationnelle, elle l'aimait. Ca avait été le choc pour elle. La grande claque. Et pour l'enfant. Voulait-elle seulement de Booth en tant que simple donneur. Elle n'avait eu qu'à relire la fin du passage, où la Brennan de l'histoire annonce à son Booth de mari qu'elle ne pourra plus boire de vin. La réponse était flagrante.

Mais elle avait finalement tout effacé. La fin beaucoup trop évidente à ses yeux. Mais les mots étaient restées gravés dans sa mémoire. Ils représentaient ses doutes, ses espoirs…

You love someone, you open yourself up to suffering, that's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart, maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself the same way. Those are the risks. That's the burden.

Like wings, they have weights, we fell that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us.

Burdens which allow us to fly...

Booth caressait le dos de sa partenaire, hésitant à passer sa main sous le tissu du pull. Il la sentit se raidir quand il franchit la barrière mais il continua son geste imprimant de lents mouvements concentriques.

C'était doux. Agréable. Pas du tout anodin comme geste. Ni professionnel. Sa main courrait sur sa peau nue, provoquant une multitude de sensations aussi surprenantes qu'agréables. Pour sa part, elle caressa son visage, et quand elle accrocha son regard doux, bienveillant et quand il lui fit son sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Ce sourire charmeur, un peu agaçant certes, mais tellement lui, elle s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Booth répondit tendrement à son geste, mais ça n'alla pas plus loin. Non seulement car ce n'était pas le but. Ce baiser signait leur réconciliation. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'aller plus loin. Mais chacun n'attendait rien d'autre de l'autre pour le moment. Il n'y aurait aucune gêne, aucun remord après cet acte, juste la satisfaction d'avoir jaugée l'affection de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent, souriant.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi, dit Booth. Il se fait tard, ou plutôt tôt, s'exclama-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Il était presque six heures du matin. Pratiquement l'heure de se lever.

- D'accord.

Brennan le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il hésita avant de partir. Il serait bien resté encore un peu, mais il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses. Dans tous les cas, il était soulagé de savoir que tout pourrait recommencer comme avant, que leur partenariat avait tenu de coup. Que Bones recommençait à sourire, à rire.

Avant de passer la porte, juste pour la taquiner, il lui dit les quelques mots qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Burdens which allow us to fly...

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Elle haussa exagérément les sourcils et s'empourpra vivement. Angela n'avait pas menti. Les gens dans le coma entendaient vraiment tout. Booth avait entendu. Et il avait compris. Oh mon dieu. Il savait.

Le jeune homme sourit de voir sa partenaire en panique. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et ajouta avant de la quitter.

- C'était une très jolie histoire Bones. Vous me raconterez la fin demain…

C'était clair. Il était ouvert à toute suggestion de sa part. La discussion n'était pas close. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé du bébé. Mais s'il voulait la fin de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire comment le Booth et la Brennan gèreraient l'arrivée du bébé…

Tout ceci attendrait le lendemain.

Elle s'adossa à la porte. Soupir. Elle venait d'avoir son lot d'émotions pour un moment. Elle se sentit libérée d'un poids. Il était là. Wonderwoman et Clark Kent étaient de retour. Elle sourit. Il n'avait rien dit quand elle l'avait embrassée et pour la première fois il lui avait rendu son baiser. C'était rassurant de voir que rien n'avait changé. Qu'ils pouvaient reprendre là où ils en étaient restés six mois plus tôt… Même si quelques changements avaient bouleversé un peu la donne.

Il y aurait pu sa passer quelque chose ce soir, mais ils n'étaient pas encore prêts. Il leur fallait du temps. Même après quatre ans, il restait quelques doutes, deux ou trois questions à régler. Elle était encore terrifiée à l'idée d'être dépendante de lui. Mais pour le reste, elle était confiante. Il lui était revenu. Elle remercia sa vague de réminiscence. A partir du lendemain, tout reprendrait comme avant.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

A partir du lendemain, elle lui arracherait les yeux si jamais il l'appelait encore une fois Bones. Nom de dieu, combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'elle le lui dise. Elle détestait ce surnom.

* * *

_Action réaction. J'attends vos commentaires positifs & négatifs._

_Soyez critiques =)_


End file.
